


The Sun's regret

by Last_Goodbye



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Goodbye/pseuds/Last_Goodbye
Summary: After a small fight with Diana Leona said things she regrets saying so now she has to find a way how she could fix this mess.





	The Sun's regret

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write and post something so I would love to hear ways how I could improve myself.  
> If you would like to hear more please let me know and I hope you will enjoy this small story.

With a huge explosion the Nexus of the Blue Team explodes into thousand small pieces  of rock and crystals.

Over the head of the 10 Champions the blue energy fades into nothingness. Mere moments afterwards all 10 Champions

get teleported into the different summoning chamber for each of their team granting them again controll over their bodies. 

 

On the winning team Leona, Caitlyn, Karthus, Pantheon and Ivern all had a smile on their face as they stomped the blue team

into the ground showing no kind of mercy. The match only lasted 15 minutes as Caitlyn and Leona stomped Vayne and Thresh completly into the ground.

The only one in the blue team who played well was Diana which was hard for Pantheon to acknowledge but Leona did acknowledge it as she

respeceted the Chosen of the Moon.

 

Outside the red teams chamber the shouting of Diana could be heared and then a loud  **thump**. As everyone ran outside they saw Thresh holding Diana back

with Graves laying on the ground with a bleeding nose.

"What is going on here?" The Chosen of the Sun asked as she saw what was going on. On Dianas left hand was abit of blood as Graves laid on the ground

unconcious.

 

"Diana shouted at Malcom for doing such a terrible job. Malcom thought it would be a good idea to bring you into their fight and seconds later that happend" 

Said Vi with a grin on her face but it quickly got covered with one of her big gauntlets not wanting Caitlyn to get mad at her agian. "She knocked him out with one punch"

As they were talking and trying to wake Graves up Leona made Diana sit down on a chair at the side of the long hallway.

 

"Now tell me Diana. Why did you hit Graves?" Asked Leona abit displeased. Usually Diana did not get so angry no matter what had happend but today was different.

Dianas eyes were filled with hatred and disgusting as Leona talked to her in her usuall sweet and soft tone "He talked about the Lunari in a manner which I do not accept.

I don't let anyone tell lies about the Moon." Said Diana as the hatred in her eyes slowly calmed down. "Now leave me alone and let me leave."

 

Rising from her chair Diana made her way towards the door on the hallway. As Diana opend the door she felt someone grabbing her by her arm and befor she could 

turn arround Leona landed punch on her cheek. Diana got take by pure surprise as she stumbled backwards falling onto the ground but mere seconds later she jumped up 

throwing a punch on her own at Leona. Leona herself was prepared so befor the hand could hit Leona caught it with her hand glarring at Diana.

 

"You are pathetic Diana. You always were pathetic, especially when we were still young. Really thinking I would like someone like you" This time Diana was the one who was shocked.

Actually everyone in the room was shocked as nobody thought Leona could be this cold hearted. "So now you show your true self Leona." Replied the Lunari which got followed by a kick

in Leonas stomache making Leona tremble abit and even fall on her knees holding her stomache. "You should have showed your true self way earlier. Maybe then I could have murder you

like I did murder the elders."

 

The small flame inside Diana which representade her feelings for Leona finally died leaving Diana empty. Vi and Caitlyn turned there attention towards the two but as they saw Leona kneeling 

Diana was allready walking away leaving everyone who saw what happend confused and without words. With a kneeling Leona, a knocked out Graves and a hatred filled Diana the sun outside. 

As Diana left Leona got up onto her feet agian with the help of Caitlyn and Vi. "You really did fuck up right there" Said Caitlyn as they saw Diana walked down the gravel road towards the Building

where all the Champions had their apartments.

 

The feeling of guilt crept up Leonas back as she realized herself that she had fucked up. In her rage she said something she never wanted to say but it was too late now as Diana completly lost

her emotions towards Leona. How could Leona just fix this mess.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed the first part of this story. Please do let me know if you want to know how it continues and what you think about my first post.


End file.
